


Cat Food

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things France refuses to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Food

A hangover was a very inelegant way to start a day. Being fed meat from a can while hungover though, that just added insult to injury.

France groaned as Prussia set the plate in front of him.

“Mon cher, I know my nature is feline,” he said, rubbing his eyes and leaning away from the plate. “But that doesn’t mean you can feed me like one.”

Prussia glared down at him.

“Too bad. It’s the only thing left in the pantry. Stop whining, I even cooked it for you!”

Prussia sat down next to him. The sight of him cooking in just his underwear with little birds printed on them made France smile. He rubbed his foot against Prussia’s naked leg.

“Stop that,” said Prussia. “My head’s killing me. Shots of absinthe have got to be one of your worst ideas.”

“And giving me canned meat for breakfast is one of _your_ worst ideas,” he leaned against Prussia and nuzzled his neck. “I’d say we’re even.”

Prussia sighed and petted him.

“Even?” he scoffed out a laugh. “As if we could ever be.”

He placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Now eat your cat food, you dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lonelypaperclip over at my Tumblr


End file.
